What's Left?
by Tigerlily xoxo
Summary: Everyone she ever loved is dead or hates her. She tried not to use magic, she tried to be a better person but she failed and now they have won. Deciding to leave Storybrooke for good she runs into someone else eager to escape Storybrooke. Together they start a new life in Boston and it quickly evolves into something no one could expect.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR ANY OTHER COPRIGHTED WORKS MENTIONED HEREIN. THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION AND ANY ACTIONS TAKEN BY THE CHARACTERS OR REFERENCES MADE ARE BY MY DESIGN.**

**Chapter 1**

The curse is broken. I've lost everything. They say I deserve this, that I was destined to fail because I used the darkest of magics. Once I was innocent and sweet, once I hated magic; now I couldn't stop even if I wanted to, believe me, I've tried.

Henry, my Henry made me see what I'd become, he gave me the strength to fight the evil I had allowed to fester in me. It worked for awhile, I was well on the way to becoming the person I always wanted to be but then my mother came and pulled me back in.

They say everyone gets a happy ending. I don't think that's true. I think some people no matter how hard they try will never be happy. I'm one of those people, I can see that now. They say that no matter what you've done there is always a way to redeem yourself, but after all the awful things I've done I know there's no going back. There's no redemption for me, no forgiveness.

Here I will always be The Evil Queen. Here I will always be the one who cursed them, tried to take away their happiness. When the Charmings came back from Neverland with Henry I tried to take his heart so I could control him. They caught me and gave me an ultimatum. _Leave now, peacefully or we will destroy you once and for all._

So that's what I did I packed my belongings and left. There was a train station in the next town over and I could take one to pretty much anywhere I wanted to go. My car was no longer an option, it was a casualty in the final battle. I couldn't get it fixed either, it was completely destroyed.

Most of my possessions were staying in Storybrooke for the time being. All I had with me was a suitcase and my purse. I wasn't worried, I had a lot of money but I would miss my things. They would be brought to me once I was settled per our agreement but that could be a long time.

It didn't take me long to figure out where I wanted to go. I had picked my destination by the time I was done packing, using magic of course. It ended up only taking about 10 minutes. I just told things where I wanted them to put themselves.

I thought about buying a ticket online but I just wanted to get outta there. It was easier to just buy my ticket at the station. I didn't want to stay in this place any more than necessary. There were too many memories here, I wanted to hightail it and leave all that behind, start fresh. Even without the ultimatum I wanted a fresh start more than anything and I couldn't do that here.

So I hailed a cab to catch a train to Boston. It wasn't due for almost an hour by the time I was all settled and had nothing to do but wait. I'd much rather do that here. I wanted gone so bad I could taste it. I wasn't going to miss this train for the world. Out there a new life was waiting for me and this train would take me there.

***What's Left?***

The train was late and some time after I was supposed to already be on my way I finally settled in my sleeping compartment. The trip was going to take almost a full 24 hours. I thought I'd only sleep in the train for one night, but after the train had been so late it was looking more like two.

I'd had lunch before I left at Granny's but that had been hours ago. It was past dinner time now so I was quite hungry. So instead of settling in I headed for the dining car. Hopefully it was still open at this hour, not every train had a 24 hour dining car, most of them closed around 10 or 11 and opened back up at 8.

When she opened the door to the car she was relieved to see that she was not alone in her quest. She was even more pleased to see that a few of the people sitting in the booths and tables had food in front of them.

***What's Left?***

There were about a dozen people and she could have easily sat with someone but right now she just wanted to be alone. Until she saw Jefferson sitting with his daughter Grace. They were sitting in a booth and like most booths it had room for atleast two more to sit with them comfortably.

Cool as a cucumber she slid into the booth next to Grace. Jefferson was on the other side and she wanted to look him in the eye for this one. Like many people in the Enchanted Forest I had fucked him over at every opportunity.

He had never tried to kill her before but he had tried to pay her back for what she'd done to him. She would watch him closely. If it looked like he was going to try something she might have to get out of there quickly but for right now it was just nice to see a familiar face.

Those times I'd screwed him over, it was nothing personal, in fact when it came down to it I quite liked him but I didn't expect him to believe that. I'd be a fool if I did.

When I slid into the booth next to his daughter his eyes narrowed. Trying to break the tension I said, "Well I certainly wasn't expecting to see you here but I have to say its a pleasant surprise. Are you going to Boston too?"

Jefferson glared at me for a moment, then he realized I was trying to make honest to god polite conversation. "I see you got kicked out as well. Yes Grace and I are going to Boston. I'm equally surprised to see you, though I wouldn't call it pleasant. Here I am wanting to start over, be a father to my daughter and of all the people from the Enchanted Forest I could run into its _you_, the reason I was ever away from my Grace in the first place."

"I wasn't sorry for what I did to you then, I was just doing what needed to be done and I didn't care who I hurt in the process. Now I know what its like to be a parent and I too have lost my child. I don't think I'll ever see him again and I can't think of anything more horrible. I'm so sorry for what I've done to you, if I could go back and fix it I would, I hate that I caused you such pain. I'd probably go back and save you wife from death as well because I know that pain too."

He considered this for a moment. Before he could respond a server came by with their food. Jefferson had ordered New England clam chowder and Grace had ordered chicken tenders. When the server saw me, he asked if I wanted anything to eat.

I ordered a steak with mash potatoes and mixed vegetables and an apple turnover for desert, or a slice of apple pie if they didn't have turnovers. At his prompting I ordered a glass of milk to go with my meal. It was strange that I had forgotten to order a drink, usually I remembered everything.

I didn't bother asking for some pink on my steak, at places like this no matter how you ask for your steak to be prepared it always seemed to come back well-done. The most I could hope for was that it would be a decent cut of meat.

***What's Left?***

They were silent as they ate and though they finished their meal before me conversation didn't resume until all of us were done eating. As I suspected they didn't have turnovers. Jefferson and Grace joined me in having apple pie for desert.

Jefferson was the first to speak after we had finished eating. "So your heading out to Boston. What may I ask are you planning to do when you get there?"

"I'm going to use dark magic to take over the world. What do you think I'm going to do? I just want a fresh start, I want to build a new life same as you."

Jefferson smiled and said, "I'll drink to that." He ordered two shots of Jack Daniels. When they came we each took one and clinked them together. Before Jefferson and I threw them back we held them up in a toast. _To starting over._

It was late and Grace was soon yawning. I asked him if he'd gotten a sleeping car, he said he had one. I waited for him at the booth while he put Grace to bed.

While he was gone a man slid onto the bench opposite me, a smug grin on his face. He asked me if I was _with_ my companion. When I told him that he was just someone I knew, an old friend from way back, his smile got bigger showing his teeth like a wolf and his eyes gleamed.

I wasn't interested and this guy's attitude was really starting to piss me off. I had to fight a fierce impulse to hex him in order to get him to leave me alone but I did manage to stop myself. As annoying as this guy was, he wasn't worth it.

However he didn't seem to be taking the hint. He kept going on about how we should get out of here. That he could show me a good time, a real good time. After that I was really annoyed. I barked at him to leave me alone. He was shocked by my rejection but he didn't move a muscle.

Shit! I didn't want to hurt this guy but if he didn't leave and soon, I was probably going to wind up doing something nasty to him.

***What's Left?***

By the time Jefferson got back to the dining car I was in a heated discussion with the guy. I was still trying to get him to leave and he still thought he was going to be able to pick me up. Most of the people had left and the staff were busying themselves with chores.

Jefferson went up to one of them and called my situation to his attention. In a flash he was in front of the booth and asking me if this guy was bothering me. I responded that yes, he was indeed bothering me and refused to leave.

The staff member looked at him point blank and told my guest that harassment was not tolerated and he was to leave the dining cart immediately. Normally I don't like being 'saved' by others but as my usual methods involve violence and quite a bit of magic I decided that this way was neater.

When my unwanted visitor had finally left having been scared off my a helpful staff member, Jefferson sat on the bench he had just vacated.

"Well I don't really know how to say this but how would you feel about sticking with us when we get to Boston. It'll be easier to find a decent place to live with both of us looking and they say that when you move to a new city its nice to know atleast one person. Besides it might be nice to have each other around." He proposed.

"I'll think about it. I don't see why not. Like you said it might make it easier for us to do it together. If it gets to be too much after awhile I can always find my own place. I'm tired, I've had a long day and I'd like to get some sleep."

I told him what compartment I was in and told him to feel free to stop by if either of them needed anything. Then I got up, went to my room, and got ready for bed. As I fell asleep I thought about the strange events of today. It was strange how happy the thought of not having to do this alone made me feel but I was out before the thought fully formed. By morning I would forget it had ever crossed my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and welcome to the second chapter of 'What's Left'. A few people have followed and faved and I'd like to thank those wonderful people. I also want to thank everyone who read the last chapter and thank you for this one too because if you're seeing this, you're reading this one as well. **

**Our trio arrives at their destination, Boston, in this chapter. Most of the meat in this one is setting up for Chapter 2, them planning what they're gonna do when they get to Boston and the rest of the train ride. Its kind of a filler chapter but unfortunately its necessary. I'll try to put some stuff in there to make it worth reading but if you want to skip this one that's fine. I'll probably recap at the top of Chapter 3 anyway.**

**Chapter 2**

The movement of the train was soothing until I tried to get out of bed the next morning. I laid right back down as the swaying of the train made my head swim. Taking a minute to clear my head, I notice a bottle of water on the table next to the bed.

Moving quickly I snatched it up and drank all of it, trying to stop myself from being sick. Now that I was more awake I could tell that it wasn't just my head. I felt truly awful, especially my stomach and abdomen. Food poisoning was the only explanation I could think of.

Something I'd eaten last night was undercooked or stale. I couldn't think of what it could be, my meal had been fine, good even. The cause however was irrelevant. In this world the solution to this problem was simple.

If I took medicine, like say Pepto-Bismol all my pain and discomfort will be gone in just a few minutes. Almost like magic, almost. I sit down on the bed and wait while the medicine does its work. I'm not hungry yet but I will be soon.

By the time my stomach is all sorted out I'll probably be ravenous. I'll meet Jefferson and Grace in the dining car. We'll eat breakfast and talk over our next move.

I hear a knock on my door; its Jefferson. I step back to let him in. something's on his mind but when he sees me he smiles. I don't have to wait long to find out what's bothering him. When Grace doesn't follow him in and after a quick glance I confirm that she isn't in the hallway, I know that something has happened to her.

Seeing the look on my face he immediately motions for me to calm down, I think someone has taken her and I'm out for blood, the expression on my face reflects that. "Regina, she's fine. Just sick. I gave her some medicine but the medic on the train recommended that she stay in bed. It was some kind of food poisoning, might have just been the stomach flu but she's better now. She should be fine as long as she takes it easy. I would have stayed with her but we'd made plans to have breakfast together and she wanted me to go so you and I could talk over 'adult things' with you."

"We can talk about our next move later when she's better. You should be with her taking care of her."

"That's what I said but she doesn't feel bad anymore. Or so she says. I thought she would want me there with her, reading to her or something. It was her idea for me to have breakfast with you. I think the idea of arriving in Boston without a plan scares her. It could wait but if I go back there too soon, she'll get mad at me. Its not worth it to upset her besides I need to eat."

"Fine. I'll meet you there. I need to get ready still."

He bowed and left. Leaving me to get dressed and do my makeup. I decided to wear one of my nicer outfits. A gray wool dress. Its simple but elegant. I feel strong, confident and in control, like my old self when I wear it. Smoky eyes, ruby lips and some pumps complete my outfit.

It seems odd to dress so fancy for breakfast on a train with a man who has no interest in me but it makes me feel like I can take on the world. Ready I packed up what I'd used and went to meet Jefferson in the dining car.

***What's Left?***

When I arrived Jefferson already had a glass of orange juice in front of him. He probably would have had food as well but it seemed he was waiting for me. I didn't think I'd been too long but I hated the thought of making him wait for me. His gentlemanly behavior touched me. People didn't act like that here and it was nice to see a bit of the old grace in a place like this.

I was smiling widely as I sat down across from him. I had barely touched the menu waiting for me on my side of the booth before the server came over and asked me if I'd like to order. I asked for a cup of coffee to start, I still needed time to look over the menu as it was different than the dinner menu. It was fairly simple, containing basic breakfast foods.

I reached my decision quickly, there weren't many choices available. The second I put the menu down the waiter materialized at the head of the table. Jefferson ordered first and that gave me a few seconds to relax. He ordered a mushroom omelet and toast. As I ordered an apple danish with eggs and a side of bacon, he was pouring my coffee. When he was done pouring my coffee he left without a word as fast as he'd come.

Looking down at the table I pulled my coffee cup toward me and began preparing it to my liking. I was going on automatic, I usually did this alone. I didn't mean to completely ignore Jefferson and when I noticed that's what I was doing I immediately lifted my head to look at my companion.

Jefferson was a bit confused as to why I was hiding my face in my coffee but its not like I could explain it. The best I could do was to try not doing it again. I wasn't the best at this human communication thing but I had to try, Jefferson's the only person I know here after all and I would very much like to have him as a friend. In order to make that happen I had to try more.

"I know this isn't exactly good early morning conversation but Grace wasn't the only one who got sick, I woke up sick this morning too. I took medicine and I'm fine now but after hearing that Grace was also sick it got me wondering. It seems too strange to be a coincidence that both of us got sick. I don't want to jump to conclusions but I think we should be extra careful just in case."

"Agreed, we should be careful. We've never been out of Storybrooke. This world is very strange and I don't think its a very good idea to let on where we come from. Along that line, like I said last night I think it'll be safer for us if we stick together."

Puzzled I asked, "What do you mean, do you think we should live together?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm proposing. If we pool our resources we should have no trouble finding an apartment with enough room for all three of us. If we stick together even if its only short term it'll be easier for us to adjust."

"It makes sense. I certainly would feel better if I had a bit of something familiar while I was starting over in a new place. If we want to have somewhere other than a hotel to sleep in the immediate future, I think we should head straight to a realtor. They won't show us shitty apartments and when we find one we want, they'll help us close quickly."

"Sounds like a plan. I think our first stop should be lunch, then a decent hotel, get a place to stay. It could take us a little while to find a decent place, even with a realtor. By the time we get there it'll be time for lunch. After that businesses will only be open for a few hours. I don't think we'll get much done the first day but I want to get a hotel taken care of."

"And that's an even better plan. What kind of arrangements do you want to have at the hotel? We could get adjoining rooms or a suite."

"We should see what's available. A suite might not be feasible. Grace and I can share a room. If we have to we can even get a room with two beds. We'll be out most of the time so if we have to do that it shouldn't be too bad. Its all about fuss, I don't want to make one, its not worth it."

"Whatever. Lunch first thing, definitely. Grace needs to eat. She hasn't eaten anything yet, she won't have any energy to be going all across town with us. That's our first priority...I guess getting a hotel sooner rather than later is a good idea. If we don't then we'll have to cart everything around."

Our food arrived then, it seems strange to me that it would take them so long to make our food but whatever I was hungry. The thought passed as soon as it came, there was no time to process it. As soon as I had food in front of me it disappeared in a cloud of vapor; almost like it had never been at all. Jefferson and I eagerly dug into our meal and there was blissful silence.

We had both been on our own so long that we were used to just doing everything, without having to consider the opinions of anyone else. If we couldn't find a balance it could make living together difficult but I'd been alone so long that I didn't care if I had to give up a bit of control. Having companionship, true companionship was worth it.

Just as we finished our breakfast an announcement came on. It announced that we were stopping at a station. At this point we were only a few miles from the Boston station so that was our cue. Moving fast we settled the check and moved to our rooms to make sure our things are packed up. When I was done I went into the hallway and waited with the others for the train to coast to a stop so we could disembark.

I didn't see Jefferson and Grace while I was waiting so when we were told to exit the train I did so. I was going to wait for them but I couldn't do so for long. If I had to I'd go on alone. These bleak thoughts were cut off when I saw Jefferson materialize out of the crowd with Grace trotting close behind. I smiled widely, we were off to a new beginning and already I felt lighter than I had in years.


End file.
